Duke Nukem: Endangered Species
Duke Nukem: Endangered Species was a hunting game starring Duke Nukem that was announced on May 1, 2000"DUKE Finds New Hunting Grounds" Avault. May 1, 2000. and was to be released in the second half of 2001. It was to be a hunting game where the player could hunt everything from dinosaurs to snakes"Duke Nukem: Endangered Species Hunter Features Revealed". 3D Realms. February 16, 2001, using an improved version of the engine used in the Carnivores series. The game was confirmed to be canceled on December 18, 2001"Duke Nukem: Endangered Species cancelled". Gamespot.com. December 18, 2001.. The company that had been developing the game, Ukraine-based developer Action Forms Ltd., went on to develop its own game, Vivisector: Beast Within which borrowed some minor elements from Duke Nukem: Endangered Species in lieu of the cancellation. Synopsis In various regions of the world, a large rogue animal is on the warpath and threatening human life as we know it. Local law enforcement has been ineffective, so Duke Nukem is called in to track down and exterminate the beast. The creature now finds itself on the endangered species list because Duke is the top of the food chain. As Duke eradicates more and more creatures he gets closer and closer to finding out who or what is behind these terrible events"Duke Nukem: Endangered Species Interview". Stomped. August 24th, 2000.. Gameplay Under Construction Level Design Under Construction Weapons Under Construction Items Under Construction Enemies Duke Nukem: Endangered Species would have pitted Duke Nukem against an exotic assortment of prey that has been modified in some way to be larger and tougher than their normal counterparts. The enemies would have consisted of common prey such as sharks, alligators, lions, gorillas and polar bears (albeit much larger), to more unique game like werewolves, bigfoot, T. rex, and even some Aliens. The prey would have exhibited realistic instincts such as anger, fear, hunger and pain, and would have used sight, hearing and smell to avoid or track Duke. Duke would have also been able to use several items and equipment to help track or even alter the behavior of certain animals similar to the Carnivores series which was also developed by Action Forms Ltd. Although Duke would have been tasked to hunt one specific creature per mission it would not have been the only animal in the level; several others would be present to add ambiance to the environment . The goal was to have approximately twenty different animals in the final project. List of Prey: * Alligator * Bigfoot * Gorilla * Lion * Polar Bear * Shark * T-Rex * Werewolf * Wolf * Alien Note: The above list of prey consists of only prey mentioned to possibly be in the game. Due to the game being canceled there is no way of knowing what the complete list would have been. Development Under Construction History Under Construction Technology Under Construction Sequel A sequel to the unreleased game was talked about during the course of development. In an interview with GameSpy"Scott Miller on Duke Nukem: Endangered Species". GameSpy. May 2, 2000. Apogee and 3D Realms founder Scott Miller stated that multiplayer was being saved for the sequel as they would not have enough time to do it properly in the first game. Credits Under Construction References Category:Duke Nukem: Endangered Species Category:Games Category:Cancelled